NPCs
NPCs, short for Non-Playable Characters, are characters that directly appear within the Murder Games and Illusion Games, but are not official participants of the ordeal. Description NPCs are a vague role to describe, as really, the only similarity they all share with each other is that they appear within a Murder Event, but are not listed as an official participant. They can range from playing a major to minor role, from aiding the participants to opposing them, etc. These characters can either appear to provide the characters a place to rest, like Nick Fury, engage them in a boss battle, like Sachiko Shinozaki, they can be the villains that orchestrate the events of the Murder Game or Illusion Game, like Monokuma or Elliot, and more. Some NPCs only make brief cameo appearances during an event. Characters that appear only once and have no effect on the event's main plot are still considered NPCs, though some have such a brief impact on the event that they may not even be listed. Notable examples of this include Plague in the epilogue of ''Monokuma Rising'', Makoto and Cosmo in the epilogue of ''The Reapers' Game'', and Marie in the prologue of ''Fusion''. NPCs can be categorized into specific titles including, but not limited to, Antagonist, Mastermind, Host, and so on. NPC List The following is a list of the NPCs that have appeared in each Murder Event so far, sorted alphabetically and by each event. Do note that because of the sheer amount that might appear in each event, some of these lists may be considered incomplete. The Ties That Bind * Adam Eberhart * Albert Wesker * Carson Beckett * Chris Redfield * HUNK * Jack Krauser * Michaela Schneider * Nick Fury * Princess Anna of Arendelle * Saber * Ustanak The Watchful Eyes * Bane * Batman * Bizarro * Deathstroke * Firefly * James Gordon * Terry McGinnis Limited Starkweather Edition * Mr. Starkweather Welcome to Silent Hill * Annette Birkin * Beast Boy * Claudia Wolf * Four-Eyes * Freddy Fazbear * Melody * Sister Mary Eunice McKee * William Birkin Monokuma Rising * Arch Demon Akibahara * Bernkastel * Chrome Dokuro * Darth Rex * Frank West (AI) * Gilgamesh * Leia Rolando * Makoto Naegi * Monokuma * Nick Ramos (AI) * Roxas (AI) The Reapers' Game * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arcueid Brunestud * Captain Jack Sparrow * Coco Atarashi * Cole MacGrath * Elsa * John White * Joshua * Kariya * Konishi Mitsuki * Makoto Naegi * Rhyme * Shiki Tohno * Sho Minamimoto * Uzuki Eden and the Forgotten People * The Charmed Ones * Elizabeth * Elliot * The Star Child * Roxas (AI) * Yoru Ame Sasaeruko Fusion * Aleister Crowley * Asch * Albert Wesker * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Chris Redfield (α) * Chris Redfield (β) * Deathstroke * Freddy Fazbear * Funny Valentine (AI) * Jade Curtiss * Kirei Kotomine * Marie * Monokuma * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Pretty Boy * Sister Mary Eunice McKee * The Freelancer * Ultibahara System Breakdown * Arch Demon Akibahara * Cosmo * Frank Castle * Joshua * The Engineer * The Noob * Ultibahara The Ultimate Game * Anders * Albert Wesker (α) * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arya Stark * Chris Redfield * Claire Redfield (α) * Cosmo * Darth Rex * Eliza Xena * Freddy Fazbear * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * Joshua * Junko Enoshima (α) * Junko Enoshima (β) * Kieran * Kirei Kotomine * Leia Rolando * Lockjaw * Loki Laufeyson * Ludger Will Kresnik * Makoto Naegi (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) * Monokuma * Paladin Jackson * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Raven * Revan * Rin Tohsaka * River Tam * Touko Aozaki * Uatu the Watcher * Vladishloft "Smiley" Silvermane The Sovionok Camp Incident * Aku * Derek Stiles * Fiamma of the Right * Lena * Miku * Olga Dmitrievna * Rika Furude * Ruby Rose * Seymon * Shurik * Slavya * Sophie * The Unknown Man * Ulyana * Yulia * Zhenya Legend of Zelda Extravaganza * Aleister Crowley * Awaki Musujime * Fiamma of the Right * Ghirahim * Groose * Midna * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Princess Hilda * Princess Zelda * Red Saber * Saber * Saber of Red * Shotaro Kaneda * Teitoku Kakine * Zant Right Hand of the Crimson Moon * Accelerator * Aleister Crowley * Aoko Aozaki * Archer * Avenger * Arcueid Brunestud * Awaki Musujime * Caster * Ciel * Fiamma of the Right * Illyasviel von Einzbern * Kaori Kanzaki * Kirei Kotomine * Kouma Kishima * Lancer * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Ollerus * Othinus * Night of Wallachia * Rin Tohsaka * Saber * Satsuki Yumizuka * Shiage Hamazura * Shiki Tohno * Shirou Emiya * Shizuri Mugino * Teitoku Kakine * Touko Aozaki * Touma Kamijou When the Corpses Cry * Ange Ushiromiya * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Culprit Battler * Dlanor A. Knox * Eliza Xena * Erika Furudo * Featherine Augustus Aurora * Kanon * Kyrie Ushiromiya * Lambdadelta * Ran Yakumo * Robin Tact * Sachiko * Sakutarou * Shannon * Virgilia * Willard H. Wright * Yuka Mochida * Yukari Yakumo The Grand Hotel * Hero Prinny * Idoun * Jade Curtiss * Junko Enoshima * Kieran * Melodia of Mira * Monokuma * Rita Mordio * Rowen Ilbert * The Lone Wanderer Space Jam * Bill Murray * Charles Barkley * Flo * Mathilda * Michael Jordan * Steve Harvey * The Producer * Yao Ming Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo * Annaliesia Adler Edefelt * Arc * Kellyn Ekaterina * Kenjiro Yamadera * Kim-Li-Chang * Motoko Kusanagi * Robin Aquilus * Shotaro Kaneda * Tetsuo Shima * Togusa * Toshiro Shiawase The War of the Universe * Akane Tsunemori * Alicia Melchiott * Arc * Arcade Gannon * Asriel Dreemurr * Aria T'loak * Carth Onasi * Codarus * Commander Shepard * Dawnstar * EDI * Elliot * Faith Connors * Garnet * Garrus Vakarian * Harbinger * Ike * Isabel Evans * James Vega * Junko Enoshima * Legion * Ludger Will Kresnik * Max Evans * Michael Guerin * Kaidan Alenko * Katniss Everdeen * Kenjiro Yamadera * Mordin Solus * Roxas (AI) * Sans * Sif * Steve Cortez * Tali'Zorah vas Normandy * The Rookie * Welkin Gunther * Yvaine Seren The Devil's Carnival * Cordis * Frederika * Leonard * Monsieur Loyal * Yurusen Welcome to the Falls * Aika * Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca * Ayumu Aikawa * Bazett Fraga McRemitz * Bill Cipher * Daisuke * Daughter * Death of the Endless * Deishuu Kaiki * Dipper Gleeful * Dipper Pines * Gideon Gleeful * Gideon Pines * Henry Killinger * Hisoka * Iggy * Junko Enoshima * Kuroko Shirai * Kyousuke Hyoubu * Mabel Gleeful * Mabel Pines * Mom Lalonde * Pacifica Pines * Rumble McSkirmish * Saber * Solas * Soos * Stanford Pines * Stanley Pines * Takeru Tenkuuji * Tobias * Wendy Corduroy * Yurusen * Zetsu Restless in Rapture * Armaggon * Bonebreaker * Caira Diaz * Doctor Eggman * Handsome Jack * Henry Killinger * Junko Enoshima * Kinzie Kensington * Maeveris Tilani * Revolver Ocelot * Reyna Ramirez-Allerano * Reyna Valeria * Sabrina Spellman * Subject Delta * Symmetra * Ya'wara Category:Terminology